Between Teacher and Student
by kin-chan
Summary: AU Modern day Osaka, Sesshoumaru Ruuiji is a professor at a local university, and Kiniko Miyanagi is his student. Kiniko fell in love with her prof. over the years in school. Will he allow her to get close to him? Or will they stay apart forever? SessOC


Between Teacher and Student  
  
Prologue  
  
By Kin-chan  
  
Buzzing went off in the girls ears. Groaning slightly, 22 year old Kiniko Miyanagi rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
She got a few more seconds sleep before her annoying alarm clocks buzzing got louder and louder. Grinding her teeth, she reached out a hand and slammed it down on the clock. Sighing, Kiniko realized she wouldn't get any more sleep that morning so she tossed the blankets down and rolled out of bed, falling on the floor with a thud.  
  
'Why oh why me?' she thought darkly as she stood up and shuffled to the bathroom in her apartment.  
  
Brushing her light purple hair so it shone, she then pulled it up into a tight ponytail while leaving her front bangs hanging around her face. Kiniko looked into the mirror and frowned. She still looked like she had woken up, even though her hair was finished.  
  
Sighing, she turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto her face, strands of hair sticking to her cheeks.  
  
In the middle of washing her face, her phone rang and she quickly rinsed the soap off and dried her flesh with a towel.  
  
Picking up the cordless handset, she pressed the talk button and spoke into the mouth piece.  
  
"Hello, Miyanagi Residence, Kiniko speaking."  
  
The voice on the other line sighed.  
  
"Kiniko-chan! No need to be so damn formal!" The voice shouted through the receiver.  
  
Cringing, Kiniko spoke into the phone. "Aww...ohayou gozaimasu to you too, Kamari-san."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Kiniko? Please call me Toji."  
  
"Hai, then, Toji-san. How are you this morning?" Kiniko shuffled through one of her drawers to find the shirt she was going to wear today.  
  
Sighing again, Toji spoke. "I'm doing fine, but you are still being so formal. Oh that, and I'm sitting down the street, waiting to pick you up."  
  
Tensing her body, Kiniko pulled out a random shirt and hurried to her window and peeked out. He was right. Just down the street, parked in front of the next building, was Toji waving at her, on his cell phone with bright green hair sitting in his mustang. She could just see him grinning on the other line not far from where she was.  
  
Sighing, she heard him speaking happily on the other end.  
  
"Howdy. You look rather nice in that nearly transparent top you're wearing."  
  
Gasping, Kiniko snaked her arm around her chest and glared out the window before running to her bedroom.  
  
Pulling off her thin white spaghetti strap night shirt, she picked up the shirt she picked out for that morning. Slipping it on, she then pulled on a light pink mini skirt to cover her panty clad hips.  
  
Growling into the phone, she then lashed out at Toji.  
  
"How dare you look at me! And then comment on it! Of all the..."  
  
She was cut off before she could finish the insult.  
  
"Why, Kiniko-chan, anyone a mile away could see you from your window. Why do you pick on poor little Toji?" She could hear him snickering on the other end.  
  
"Why you!" She hung up the phone and threw it on her unmade bed, before stomping out to make toast and to pull on her socks.  
  
----  
  
After pulling herself together, Kiniko pulled on her thin strapped sandals, grabbed her bookbag, jacket and sunglasses before heading out the door and into the world for a new day.  
  
She was feeling absolutely fine until she thought about how Toji saw her that morning. It shouldn't really bother her, and it didn't, unless you counted the fact that he commented on how she looked and actually brought it to the surface of her mind.  
  
Her face flushed as she reached Toji and his red mustang. Pulling the door open, she slid in and slammed it shut before resting her bag on her lap and folding her arms across it.  
  
Toji took a side ways glance at her and smirked soundly.  
  
"Awww, still mad about earlier, Kiniko-chan?"  
  
Scrunching her nose, she huffed and glared at Toji out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Just shut up and lets get to school. I don't want to be late AGAIN because of you Toji."  
  
He waved his hands in the air in defense. "All right all right. Chill girl."  
  
Keeping a smirk on his face, he started the car and pushed his foot down firmly on the gas pedal. Kiniko yelped and clung to the seat of the car as it flew down the road towards the University.  
  
She just prayed to whatever gods were out there that she would make it alive.  
  
--  
  
Well, what do you think? Short but sweet eh?  
  
Well, that was the prologue, and I LOVE TOJI!! Nonya can take him. If you wanna do a fanart of him, go right ahead. I've got a pic of him in my gallery if you like.   
  
Mine I say.  
  
Please Comment or R&R.  
  
I only want to see this story on Deviantart and Fanfiction.net  
  
~Kin-chan 


End file.
